Why?
by AnimeKeepsBreathing
Summary: Naruto is Hokage! Horray! Not horray, he's tired and worn out, and when he decides to take the night off to go clubbing, Gaara and Sasuke have a COMPLETELY different idea then beer and karoake.
1. Chapter 1

No ones POV

It was Halloween. Konoha had all the decorations up. Everyone except the Hokage. Hokage Uzumaki. Usually, this was his best forte. But now he was Hokage. He couldn't find the time.

(((Naurot's POV)))

I leaned against the Hokage room wall, holding my head.

Shit.......There's gunna be a party tonight.

Most of his friends---wait, all of them--- had asked former family members---Moms, dads, grandparents---to hand out the candy as long as long as the asker did the decorations.

"I guess they'll have to move on from my house this year," i said in dismay, crushing a quil pen in half.

I always gave out the good candy. There going to be so disappointed.

And the party. Oh God the damn Party!

I wanted to go. Really bad. But my schedule didn't allow that. Even the Kazekage would be there! But i wouldn't. I had papers to do. Lots and Lots. Tons.

No one really Knew I was Hokage yet.

Only sasuke.

Sasuke...................

I had kept being a Hokage a secret. Deceiving all my friends. ((Lesson Moral: Deceiving highly powered trained Ninja was not easy.)) I wanted to tell them at the party. See there dumbfounded faces.

It would be hilarious.

And then the feeling came over me. The rebellious, evil feeling.

I stood up strait, grinning. "Screw the paperwork, lets get drunk."

I grabbed my Highly-fashioned coat and jumped out the window.

Then i looked at my watch. 10:56 pm

The party would be starting soon. I started running toward The forest. A club was in The heart of it.

...........Sasuke will be there," I thought.

I blushed, realizing i was thinking about The raven haired man.

Lean body........Muscular......pale-ish.......

I wonder what his di--," I stopped mid way thru The sentence and shook my head. "I never thought that." Im not gay. Difnitily Not.

Trying to get my mind off my subordinate, i thought about all The hot girl in Konoha.

Sakura. Ino. Hinata.

Sakura&Ino=hottest sluts you will ever meet. Huge boobs. Loud. Outgoing. But unfortunately.........not his type.

Hinata............She was to shy for me. Big boobs and nice body. But To quiet.

I arrived at The party. Everyone greeted me accordingly.

Everyone was on The dance floor, alcoholic Nyum Nyums in hands(Me:Nyum Nyums=Food/drink)

I drank 13 bottles of beer in less then 5 minutes. Barely enough to satisfy me. I started dancing to every song. Ppl starred at me in amazement at my awesome moves. Its hard having liquid in ur hand and dancing like i was. I was half drunk too. That just made me dance better.

I felt free. All The tension had left me i few beers ago.

Then my favorite song came on. My ears perked up in response.

Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off.

A thousand faces turned to me. Evil grins were plastered on there faces.

Karoake.

"NO!," I yelled immediately. I would dance, but not sing. No way may-may!

Everyone snickered and then they huddled up on me, and started pushing me toward The stage.

I should never had showed off my singing talent," I thought, groaning. This was The consequence.

I saw sasuke in a corner, talking to Gaara. They looked over at me, and little smirks showed on there faces.

Im drunk.........No im drunk in front of sasuke! And gaara! Im going to have a horrible reputation. Shit, The Hokage is drunk!

I blushed a lot and then grabbed The Mic. The song grew paused, waiting for me. At least im a good singer.

And then i didn't care. It was like a whole new side erupted in a second---my old side came on.

Teenage Hormones?

"Mhm," I looked at The DJ. He turned The volume up first then started The song. I began singing:

Is it still me that makes u sweat?

Am I who you think about in bed?

When The lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?

Then think of what you did

And how I hope to God he was worth it.

When The lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.

I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck"---The guys gave lots of woots at that part and i smiled more encouraged. Everyone started dancing to The beat---

"Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me! Girl I was it, look past The sweat, a better love deserving of

Exchanging body heat in The passenger seat?

No, no, no, you know it will always just be me"

I closed my eyes very smexingly. The girls almost screamed with delight. And The gays. Everyone i knew was practically gay....

**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster! faster!**

**So testosterone boys And harlequin girls,**

**Will you dance to this beat, And hold a lover close?**

**So testosterone boys And harlequin girls,**

**Will you dance to this beat, And hold a lover close**

**So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing The focus**

**In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?**

**Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to The part**

**Where The shock sets in, And The stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.**

**I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of The attention.**

**Now let's not get selfish**

**Did you really think Id let you kill this chorus?**

I threw off my jacket, showing my Amazing body. I felt it all. I was so glad i had skipped work.

But I had The small voice in The back of my head repeating over And over And over. "If u go all out Naruto, ur going to get raped." I obviously didn't care.

**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster! faster!**

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,**

**Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?**

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,**

**Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?**

**Dance to this beat~!**

**Dance to this beat~!**

**Dance to this beat~!**

**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster! faster!**

**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster**

**I've got more win, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck**

**Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me**

**Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of**

**Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?**

**No, no, no, you know it will always just be me**

**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster! faster!**

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,**

**Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?**

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,**

**Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close**

**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster! faster!**

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,**

**Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?**

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,**

**Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?**

It ended greatly. I was so excited and thrilled. Everyone was screaming and yelling And applauding.

I left The stage. I was patted on The back a lot, And many whispers found their way into my ear.

I shook them off. I didn't feel like getting fucked tonight by Sakura And many other girls---And guys.

All The reason i came here for was so i could have fun. Mission completed succesfully .

I went outside. It was cold, but it felt really good. I leaned against The wall, my head was spinning. I was gunna have a MAJOR hang-over in The morning.

Then i realized i had forgotten about The HOkage thing.

My mind was working so slow then i didn't care.

And Then someone pushed me up against the wall.

____________________________________

I MADE THIS STORY LOOOOOOOOOOOONG AGO

DON'T BLAME ME IF IT'S HORRIBLE!!!


	2. Chapter 2

--Recap--

Then I was Pushed Against the wall

--End of recap--

Naruto's POV

"Urgh!" I groaned as a body slammed me into the wall.

A hot, wet substance tickled my ear. "Took you long enough. I thought i was going to have to force u out."

My eyes flared open. "S-Sasuke..........," I mumbled. Barely able to think. Damn i hate beer.

The raven haired boy forced his lips onto mine.

It took me a few seconds, but finally my slow-as-a-turtle mind gave up. This is what u wanted Naruto, I tried warning u ," The voice in the back of my head nagged at me.

I growled. I was so drunk i didn't care. The boy was hot. I've always thought about him.........this was my chance.

"Mhmm" I wrapped my arms around Sasuke's neck and started kissing him back.

Sasuke bit my bottom lip and forced himself into my mouth. Our tongues fought.

His won.

His hand slid up my shirt suddenly. I blushed, trying to think everything out. "N-nou.......u-u cant..............were i-in p-public......!............Ahhhh!"

Sasuke had squeezed my nipple. Numerous times. I let out a loud noise of delight. My pants felt really tight.

(((Sasuke's POV)))

THE fox dobe was getting excited, i could tell. His member was doubling inside his jeans. Face was flushed. So cute.

I tore off his shirt and started to lick him all over, nipping at his nipples as i went south.

I opened The zipper with my mouth and brought his dick out.

The Done-Hokages eyes were half-lidded but full of excitement.

I started sucking him off, going up and down again and again. Naruto's hips started bucking. I held them down.

This wasn't even The best part.

Naruto started shivering a lot, moaning. I couldn't help it. He was turning me on.

My eyes flashed up, and The red haired kazekage appeared. Naruto gasped.

Gaara didn't wait long. He knew what his job was. He wanted The reaction.

He slid behind Naruto, playing with his nipple and french-kissing him.

I waited for a few seconds, trying to get The kyuubi boy only focused on Gaara, which worked flawlessly. Gaara had a thing about him that did that, like me.

Then i opened Naruto's legs up and thrust two fingers in, making scissoring motions.

Naruto broke away from The Kazekage kissing lock and let out a passionate moan. "S-stop! B-by order of The 6 Hokage i order Y-you to stop!"

I grinned and so did Gaara.

"Your body doesn't seem to agree with your words, 6 Hokage." Gaara said seductively in Naruto's ear. I started stroking Naruto's member as i push my fingers in and out of his entrance.

The Done let out a quiet whimper, muffled by Gaara's kiss.

Then i pulled out my dick. Naruto's watery eyes stared at me in horror.

I pushed it in.

The Done made a scream of pain.

(((NAruto's POV)))

I let out a shrill cry as The raven-boy thrust his dick into me. It felt so warm.

I had clenched onto Gaara for help. But all he did was make it feel better. Make me feel more like a prostitute. After a while, I started kissing back at him, trying to control my pain. Tears were sliding down my cheeks.

After a while, it started to feel good. Between sasuke thrusting into me and rubbed my member and getting tongue-kissed and nipple twisted, i felt like i was about to explode.

I started to moan allot more.

And then i got to it.

"F-faster! G-go Faster!"

My raven-subordinate and The 5 kazekage let out a snicker of triumph.

Sasuke started going faster and faster, and the tongue-wars seemed more intense.

Then my orgasm came. All the stiffness in my body released. Cum flew everywhere. I let out the loudest moan of pleasure ever.

But it hadn't ended there. I didn't want it to end there either.

Gaara and Sasuke started trading places.

For an hour The same thing went on. It was repeated over and over, The same thing, but it never failed to get less boring. In fact, if felt better.

Two mens dick in my ass. It felt nice. And The taste they shared into me.....It was completely different from each other, so unique, but it was equaled to a 100% A

Then both The men collapsed beside me, gasping. I was unable to move. My whole body felt like lead. Everything started hurting after a while.

But obviously they were fine after a few breathes. They had stood up wiped them selves off and fixed me up. I still didn't want to get up. After a while, i faded into The darkness

^*A few Hours Later*^

I had woken up in my apartment as sun flooded on my face. I groaned turning over to one side. My head was pounding like crazy. That and my dick.

I heard something crumple beneath me.

It was a piece of paper.

I brought it up close to my face, dazed. I focused on it and a short while after, The letters stopped mixing together.

It read:

**Dear Hokage Uzumaki,**

**I hope you had a wonderful Halloween Holiday. I will be looking forward to seeing you at work today. Please don't be late, we have many issues to attend to.**

**Love, Sasuke Uchiha.**

A picture of me being fucked by sasuke and Gaara had fallen on my lap. I picked it up and stared at it.

My face was flushed red and my mouth was open slightly. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. I looked SMEXY.............. My face and my body angular told anyone who saw it that i was happy. Really Happy

I groaned and The letter and picture burned to ashes in my hand. I thrust The blanket over my head.

***********************Fuck! Im gay!**********************

____________________________________**End**______________________________________

Well, that might be extremely horrible. And it probably has allot of mistakes.

Whatever, i made it long ago.


End file.
